1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the disclosure relates to a matrix converter.
2. Related Art
A matrix converter includes a plurality of bidirectional switches that couple an AC power supply and a load together. Directly switching respective phase voltages of the AC power supply by these bidirectional switches causes the output of an AC power with any voltage and frequency to the load. Theoretically, the sinusoidal voltage that can be output by this matrix converter without distortion is up to 0.866 times as large as the fundamental wave of the power supply voltage. Accordingly, it is known that there is a room for improvement of the voltage use rate of the matrix converter.
Accordingly, a proposed conventional technique performs a control in which a PWM control of the bidirectional switches is stopped and respective phases of the AC power supply are directly combined with respective phases of the load via the bidirectional switches in the case where the output frequency coincides with the frequency of the AC power supply. This causes the output of the voltage of the AC power supply directly to the load (see, for example, JP-A-10-337025). This directly combined control allows improvement of the voltage use rate in the matrix converter. Furthermore, this allows reduction in switching loss of the bidirectional switch.